Good Suck
Ro Ro explains his night with Amarion. Lyrics ''Intro: Gay, gay Boy, you know you wasn't gon give me that dick I had to ride him on top 'cause I'm thick I was gon' fuck on him when he got hit Yeah, he ain't gon treat me like shit Ayy, ooh, not my first D Sucked his nut like a whore, see He asked, "What you doin'?" I said, "Boy, don't worry" Chorus: Ayy, I had a good suck (Huh) Had to see his body, took his clothes off (Huh) Lotta pre-cum, and his dick soft (Huh) Dry humped me, let him jerk off Ayy, yeah, I had a good suck (Huh) Not a big boy, still took it all, hey It was really good for a first time (Huh) He was real tired, don't regret at all Ayy, yeah 1: Put his feet up on the edge, cuddle like a ship dock (Ship dock) He don't have to know at all that I fondled his cock (His cock) He claim he didn't like me, boy, I'll make this mouth squawk (Mouth squawk) Said I best not try it, I said "Don't you dare block," Chorus: Ayy, I had a good suck (Huh) Had to see his body, took his clothes off (Huh) Lotta pre-cum, and his dick soft (Huh) Dry humped me, let him jerk off Ayy, yeah, I had a good suck (Huh) Not a big boy, still took it all, hey It was really good for a first time (Huh) He was real tired, don't regret at all Ayy, yeah 2: Got more big dick than J.D. Ain't seen a n--a who can fuck with me (Fuck with me) He said we should be acquaintance I'm thinkin' who the fuck is "we" Yes, I sucked his piece of shrimp meat He said, "I don't think this shit sweet" Too bad, n---a, I don't give no fuck (Fuck) I got what I want, boy, go 'head leave Chorus: Ayy, I had a good suck (Huh) Had to see his body, took his clothes off (Huh) Lotta pre-cum, and his dick soft (Huh) Dry humped me, let him jerk off Ayy, yeah, I had a good suck (Huh) Not a big boy, still took it all, hey It was really good for a first time (Huh) He was real tired, don't regret at all Ayy, yeah 3: That dick taste like berry wee-wee Real weird, smellin' like pussy: fishy I could care less, it's real itty His dick uncircumcised, turtle necky He said, "You know that shit wasn't right" He actin' up like he wanna fight Bitch, I got bros and it's called on-sight He a mad ass from the other night Chorus: Ayy, I had a good suck (Huh) Had to see his body, took his clothes off (Huh) Lotta pre-cum, and his dick soft (Huh) Dry humped me, let him jerk off Ayy, yeah, I had a good suck (Huh) Not a big boy, still took it all, hey It was really good for a first time (Huh) He was real tired, don't regret at all Ayy, yeah Outro: ''Gay That dick taste like berry wee-wee Real weird, smellin' like pussy: fishy Rah Trivia * Ro Ro initially says that he was gonna wait until Amarion got high when he says the lyrics, "I was gon' fuck on him when he got hit." * When Ro Ro says Amarion dry humped him he's talking about how Amarion pulled Ro Ro closer to him while they were asleep. * The lyrics, "Got more big dick than J.D.," references Jalen Dubs's song, "Big Dick" with Ro Ro as a feature.